Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział II
W rok po tych wypadkach pałac, w którym Brühl mieszkał, jaśniał rzęsistymi światłami. Nigdzie wspanialej jak w Dreźnie nie umiano występować przy uroczystościach, nigdzie się nie bawiono z większym przepychem, którego tradycje po sobie August Mocny zostawił. Od dworu zbytek ten przechodził do otaczających pana, potem do zetkniętych z nimi: do mających stosunki z wyższym towarzystwem, w części nawet do zamożnego mieszczaństwa. Bankierowie ówcześni dawali bale dla dworu, mile był widziany każdy, kto się do zabawy przyczyniał, a umiał się czymś niespodziewanym przysłużyć. Ognie sztuczne, iluminacje, wieńce, kwiaty, muzyki, obrazy występowały, ilekroć najmniejsza nastręczała się sposobność. Brühl był jednym z najrozrzutniejszych dorobkiewiczów swojego czasu, dziwił on tych nawet, którzy się czemukolwiek dziwować przestali. Oświecenie jego pałacyku wytwornością swą przechodziło od dawna widywane w stolicy. Ogromny tłum ludu w pewnym przyzwoitym oddaleniu przypatrywał się z poszanowaniem należnym kamienicy tak możnego pana, błyszczącej różnokolorowymi lampami, jakby wieńcami drogich kamieni i kwiatów. Na samym szczycie nad bramą, w owalnej tarczy, ponad którą spadały dwie girlandy różowe z zielenią, białymi gwiazdy wysadzane, świeciły dwie czule z sobą złączone głoski: F. i H. Trochę niżej dwie w transparentach tarcze herbowe, pochylone ku sobie i sparte, mieściły dwa pola niezrozumiałymi dla gminu hieroglifami heraldycznymi zapisane. Dworacy tłumaczyli ciekawym, że to były nowożeńców rodowe znamiona. Ciżba stała już dość długo przed pałacykiem, gdy od strony zamku z pochodniami, z laufrem. z pocztylionami przodem nadjechała kareta. Wiozła ona matkę i państwa młodych, którzy po przyjęciu i balu na zamku do własnego powracali domu. Piękna pani pierwszy raz miała jego próg przestąpić. Chociaż nad nią nie spodziewano się innych gości, od sieni aż na pierwsze piętro wiodące wschody zajęte były po obu stronach całym szeregiem w pyszną liberię postrojonych lokajów; na górze stali kamerdynerowie, marszałek dworu i pazie ministra. Królewsko już urządzony był dom jego na przybycie żony: wyświeżony, odnowiony i powiększony. Świecił cały od porcelany, sreber, brązów, kobierców i tysiąca fraszek a cacek, którymi wiek ów otaczać się lubił. Brühl tłumaczył się z tej okazałości tym, że panu swojemu honor nią czynił; zaręczał, że ostatni grosz oddawał na nią, aby przepychem swoim saskiemu domowi przyczynić blasku. Gdy powóz zatrzymał się przede drzwiami pałacu i wielka ochmistrzyni wysiadła z niego z pomocą zięcia, dano jej pierwszy krok i sama powoli weszła na górę. Brühl chciał podać rękę żonie, która udała, że tego ruchu nie widzi, i poszła obok niego sama. Piękna twarz panny Franciszki na ten dzień miała wyraz powagi, dumy i smutku, obudzający w świadkach podziwienie. Śladu weselnego szczęścia na tym obliczu pochmurnym nie było. Wszystkie cuda i świecące przystrojenia kosztowne domu obojętnym mierzyła okiem, jakby ich widzieć nie chciała; szła jak ofiara zrezygnowana, która wie, że się losowi nie oprze, ale się szczęścia nie spodziewa. Snadź miała czas ostygnąć, rozmyślić się, oswoić z położeniem swoim, bo i strasznego bólu nie niosła na twarzy, ale chłód tylko przerażający. Ból, jeśli był. stał się chorobą trawiącą, powolną, która się z życiem splotła. W salce na górze, której ściany rzęsistymi wiązkami jarzącego światła były okryte i błyszczały całe lustrami, kryształowymi łzy i iskrzącymi ramami obrazów, zatrzymała się hrabina Kolowrath, obejrzała się szukając córki, idącej za nią. Frania szła i stanęła przy niej milcząca. Z drugiej strony Brühl, w fioletowym ze złotem fraku aksamitnym ślubnym, w białej ze złotem kamizelce i koronkach, z uśmiechem na ustach, z bukietem u guzika, stał z pokorą i słodyczą, uśmiechając się do matki. Milcząco przysunęła się ona do córki, pochyliła głowę, przyłożyła usta do jej czoła i długim pocałunkiem żegnała odchodzące dziecię, które nie wzruszyło się tym czułości dowodem. Matce, choć dwór i życie ostudziły ją dawno, łzy się zakręciły w oczach. – Bądźcież szczęśliwi – szepnęła. – Błogosławię was! Bądźcie szczęśliwi – i rękę przyłożyła do oczów wzruszona. Brühl pochwycił drugą, okrywając ją pocałunkami. – Potrzebujecie być sami – dodała głosem złamanym. – Moim obowiązkiem było odwieźć tu was i pobłogosławić; nie chcę was męczyć: ja sama muszę spocząć po tych wrażeniach... Odwróciła się do Brühla. – Polecam ci żonę – rzekła – bądź dla niej dobrym, bądź przywiązanym mężem. Frania przywiąże się też do ciebie. Bądźcie szczęśliwi! Szczęście na ziemi płoche i niestałe... słodzić sobie należy dnie życia, a nie zatruwać. Franiu, ufam, że będziesz i ty dobrą dla niego... Zakryła oczy, jakby jakaś myśl dopowiedzieć jej przeszkadzała, co miała w duszy, jakby coś wstrzymywało jej wyrazy na ustach, jakoby się byli powinni dorozumieć wiele, czego dotknąć nie mogła. Jeszcze raz pochyliła się do czoła córki, która stała jak posąg marmurowy. Brühl pocałował ją w rękę, ruszyła się do powrotu. Zięć podał jej rękę z wdziękiem i nadskakującą grzecznością i prowadził znowu na dół do oczekującego dworskiego powozu, do którego wsiadła, słowa nie mówiąc, w. ochmistrzyni i rzuciła się w głąb jego, ukrywając od oczu ciekawej gawiedzi. Na górze pozostała sama jedna na chwilę pani młoda. Jeszcze się nie poruszyła z miejsca zadumana, a gdy Brühl powrócił i rękę jej chciał ująć, spojrzała nań niemal zdziwionymi oczyma, jakby zapomniała i gdzie była, i że się stała żoną jego. – Na miłość bożą! – szepnął minister. – Tysiące oczu i z ulicy, i w domu patrzy na nas: bądźmy choć dla nich szczęśliwi. Na scenie życia wszyscyśmy aktorami (był to ulubiony i często powtarzany aksjomat jego), odegrajmyż dobrze naszą rolę. To mówiąc, podał jej rękę i obojętną poprowadził przez cały szereg oświeconych pokojów ku jej apartamentom. Wszystko, co roztargnione oczy jej spotykały, było tak wspaniałe, bogate i piękne, że w każdym prócz niej wywołałoby okrzyk zachwycenia. Ona szła nie patrząc i nie widząc. Znaleźli się wreszcie w gabinecie toaletowym pani, poprzedzającym wyświeżoną sypialnię, w której dwie alabastrowe na kolumnach lampy blade, tajemnicze światło roztaczały. Młoda pani, zobaczywszy przed sobą drzwi otwarte, stanęła, oczyma poszukała krzesła i padła na stojące przed gotowalnią. Wsparła rękę na stole okrytym koronkową oponą i zadumała się milcząca. Tu byli sami, szmer tylko ciżby z ulicy, podziwiającej iluminację, dochodził. – Pani – rzekł Brühl głosem słodkim i miękkim – jesteś w swym domu, a pierwszy twój sługa stoi przed tobą. Chciał przyklęknąć przed nią; Frania powstała nagle, westchnęła, jakby z piersi zrzuciła ciężar, i zawołała głosem, w którym smutku nie było: – Komedii dosyć mamy dzień cały, z sobą jej grać nie potrzebujemy: uwolnij mnie pan od niej i siebie. Musimy być szczerzy i otwarcie bądźmy nimi od pierwszego dnia. Zawarliśmy nie małżeństwo, nie związek serca, ale kontrakt: starajmy się go korzystnym dla obu stron uczynić. Zaczęła przed gotowalnią, nie patrząc na stojącego za nią Brühla, zdejmować wieniec z głowy i długą zasłonę. W głosie wzruszenia czuć nie było. – Jeśli pan nie życzysz sobie – dodała – aby naszą rozmowę podsłuchiwano, racz się upewnić, żeśmy sami. – Tego pewien jestem, bo wydałem rozkazy – zawołał Brühl zimno – a moje rozkazy zwykle są szanowane! Frania nie mówiła nic: z flaszki, stojącej na gotowalni, wzięła dla orzeźwienia się larendogry i odwilżyła nią skronie. – Szczęśliwą, jak bywają inne kobiety – mówiła głosem jasnym, stojąc ciągle u gotowalni i rozpinając drobne stroju swego dodatki, Frania – szczęśliwą być nie mogę... Ten, którego kochałam, nie kryję się z tym, leży w więzieniu na słomie wilgotnej i nie ma promyka słońca ani niebios widoku... Waćpan kochasz inną, jesteśmy sobie obojętni; chociaż nikt mi nie mówił, na jaką jestem przeznaczona ofiarę, rozumiem to dobrze. Ale chcę życia użyć i użyję go... swobodnie, wszystkich jego przyjemności i rozkoszy. Trucizna musi być osłodzoną; to mi się należy... Lubię przepych i mieć go będę około siebie, potrzebuję roztargnienia, aby nie płakać; wrzawy, aby głosu serca nie słyszeć: wszystko to być musi... Pan mi jesteś obcym, ja panu... możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jeśli zasłużysz na to... Któż wie, mogę mieć fantazję jaką i przez parę dni stać się miłą dla niego, ale niewolnicą niczyją nie będę... nawet... Odwróciła się ku Brühlowi, który stał niemy i zakłopotany. – Rozumiesz mnie pan? Minister milczał. – Nikt mi o niczym w świecie nie mówił – ciągnęła dalej – kobiecym instynktem odgadłam wszystko; przeznaczenie moje znam i wiem... – Pani – przerwał Brühl – są rzeczy, które przez usta przechodzić nie powinny, które zdradzić, jest to skazać się... – Nie potrzebujesz mi mówić tego, ja wiem wszystko; powtarzam panu nawet to, co się panu zdaje tajemnicą. August II potrzebował sławy i rozgłosu ze swych miłostek, pobożny syn jego nie dopuści nawet podejrzenia na siebie. Dlatego wszystko się musi ułożyć tak, aby ludzkie oko nie widziałö, ludzkie nie słyszało ucho. I sucho śmiać się zaczęła. – Spodziewam się, że dając panu władzę, potęgę, łaskę, sama też korzystać z nich muszę, i żądam, aby moje fantazje były poszanowane; a że mieć będę fantazje, to niezawodna. Ciekawą jestem życia, łaknę go, potrzebuję się upić, aby o bólu zapomnieć. Myślisz – poczęła żywiej – że mi w którejkolwiek życia godzinie zniknie z oczu obraz tego nieszczęśliwego? Widzę mury, którymiście go otoczyli, izdebkę ciemną, tapczan twardy, twarz stróża i oblicze jego zwiędłe, w długich jak wieki dniach wpatrzone w małe okienko. Ale w tym człowieku mieszka wielki duch, co go trzyma, co go może będzie trzymać tak długo, aż się kiedy drzwi więzienia otworzą. Prawda to, że druga wasza ofiara, biedny Hoym, już się obwiesił w więzieniu? Brühl patrzał w podłogę. – Tak – rzekł sucho – i szkoda nie wielka: ja po nim płakać nie będę. – Ja także nie – odparła Frania – ale tamtego nie zapomnę. Rozumiesz pan, że ręka, co go tam strąciła, choć ją z moją u ołtarza związano... ścisnąć mej dłoni nie może... Jesteśmy i będziemy sobie obcy. Uśmiechnęła się szydersko. – Przyjąłeś pan katolicką wiarę dla mnie – rzekła – chociaż i to być ma tajemnicą. To także zaleca mi was niepospolicie! Co za takt i polityka! Król polski potrzebuje ministra katolika w Polsce: Brühl jest tam katolikiem; kurfirst saski musi mieć protestanta w Saksomi: Brühl tu będzie gorliwym luteraninem. Gdyby Zinzendorf został królem u Morawskich Braci, pan byś pewnie należał do herrnhuckiej gminy... C’est parfait, c’est délicieux! – Pani! – zawołał głosem wzruszonym Brühl. – Nie wiedząc, dotknęłaś mnie najboleśniej. Ja jestem chrześcijaninem i pobożnym; wyznanie dla mnie rzeczą podrzędną, ale ewangelia i jej przepisy, miłość Zbawiciela... Wzniósł oczy w niebo. – To należy do pańskiej roli, rozumiem – odezwała się Frania – a więc usuńmy to. Ja bym spocząć pragnęła i być samą. Spojrzała mu w oczy. – Lecz cóż powie służba? Co pomyślą ludzie, jeśli pani mnie stąd wypędzisz? To nie może być! – Ale inaczej być nie może! – zawołała Frania. – Pan możesz tu w gabinecie na sofce, na fotelu, gdzie chcesz, przepędzić noc, ja pójdę do sypialni i zamknę się. Brühl spojrzał na nią niespokojny. – Pozwolisz więc pani, abym poszedł się przebrać i powrócił tu. Nikt w świecie stosunku naszego znać ani się go domyślać nie powinien. To pani wiadomo. – Rozumiem! Rozumiem! Musi to być wszystko tajemnicą, a my najczulszymi małżonkami. Wyznaj pan, że po białym dniu to platoniczne małżeństwo nasze będzie nadzwyczaj zabawne. Ludzie będą panu zazdrościć, kobiety mnie; bo pan dla innych jesteś niebrzydkim mężczyzną, ale król daleko od was piękniejszy i – król w dodatku! Wolę być tajemną króla kochanką niż prawdziwą ministra żoną. Z szyderstwem śmiać się zaczęła. – Wystawiam sobie, jak Najjaśniejszy Pan na mnie przy żonie obawiać się będzie rzucić okiem, jaki będzie musiał być chłodny... – Pani – łamiąc ręce, przerwał Brühl – ściany mają uszy. Frania ruszyła ramionami. – Pani wiesz – szepnął – że gdyby się to nie tylko wydać miało, ale gdyby najlżejsze posądzenie, cień tylko prawdy wyszedł na świat, dla mnie i dla was wszystko zgubione. – Szczególniej dla mnie – odparła kobieta – bobym została z panem en těte-a-těte, bez żadnego widoku pociechy, a to by mi życie struło... Więc – cicho! Brühl, nic nie mówiąc, wysunął się z pokoju. Salony, które przechodził, jeszcze stały oświecone; przesunął się przez nie wolnym krokiem i na drugim ich końcu wszedł do swego gabinetu. Kamerdyner i lokaj czekali tu na niego wiedząc, że przyjdzie się przebierać. Na stoliczku leżał strój ranny: paradny szlafrok z liońskiego atłasu niebieskiego w żywo barwione kwiaty i świeża, biała jak śnieg bielizna, i lekkie buciki jedwabne. Wszystko to było niepokalanej świeżości. Ponieważ przejście przez salony miało być znakiem pogaszenia świateł, kamerdyner wziął dwa srebrne lichtarze w ręce i poszedł przodem, świecąc mu do sypialni. U drzwi jej Brühl go skinieniem odprawił i wszedł. W gabinecie nie było nikogo oprócz zrzuconej zasłony i wianka pani młodej, jej rękawiczek i chustki. Drzwi dalsze od sypialni były zamknięte. Nocna lampka paliła się w kątku... w pokoju mrok panował i cisza. Zegar w mieście bił późną godzinę. Brühl spojrzał najprzód przez okno: w ulicy już było pusto, iluminacja gasła. Ponad czarnymi kamienicami, stojącymi w mrokach, księżyc się wzbił wysoko i pływał w bawełnianych chmurach białych. Noc była ciepła, letnia, milcząca... otworzył z daleka okno, bo go powietrze dusiło. W sypialni najmniejszego nie słychać było szelestu. Mąż pięknej Frani, przeszedłszy kilka razy po pokoju, obejrzał się, szukając miejsca dla spoczynku. Maleńka sofka i przystawione do niej krzesło musiały mu zastąpić posłanie. Sparł się na ręku i dumał... uśmiech ironiczny przebiegał mu usta, kilka razy spojrzał na drzwi sypialni i wkrótce, wszedłszy w innego rodzaju rozmyślania o przyszłości, znużony drzemać zaczął. W snach przed oczyma śniło mu się złoto, świeciły brylanty, przewijały koronki, sunął cały przepych królewski, niemy, bez twarzy ludzkiej, bez serca; potem obłoki białe, na nich cyfra z hrabiowską koroną i mroki. Gdy oczy znużone otworzył, dzień już był biały, który go nieco przestraszył. Ruszył się co prędzej z improwizowanego a niewygodnego łóżka swego, krzesło postawił w miejscu, obwinął szlafrokiem i na palcach wyszedł do swoich pokojów. Oczy jego szukały najprzód zegara... z przerażeniem ujrzał na jednym z nich godzinę szóstą ranną, o której zwykł był dzień już rozpoczynać. Wchodząc do gabinetu swego, spostrzegł też stojącego już w pośrodku o. Guariniego w swym rannym surducie szarym z czarnymi guziczkami, uśmiechającego się dobrodusznie. Jezuita pozdrowił go milczący uściskiem ręki, którą Brühl ucałował, zarumieniony nieco i zmieszany. Nim przemówił, oczy ich, nawzajem się badając, po kilkakroć spojrzały na siebie wzajemnie. Guarini zbliżył się doń z tajemniczą twarzą. – Ministrowie jak wy nawet nazajutrz po ślubie nie mają prawa wysypiać się długo, szczególniej tacy jak wy, co macie nieprzyjaciół groźnych. Rękę podniósł do góry, – Z wami, ojcze, i przy pomocy królowej obawiać się ich nie mam potrzeby – odezwał się Brühl. – Obawiać się i być ostrożnym potrzeba zawsze... – szepnął o. Guarini. – Zawsze, choćbyście mieli za sobą królową nawet, bo królowe nie zawsze panują mój drogi. – Ale wy, ojcze – jeszcze ciszej dodał minister – panujecie i panować, spodziewam się, będziecie sumieniu króla a pana naszego zawsze. – Moje dziecko, ja też nie jestem nieśmiertelny, jestem stary i czuję, żem grat, który wkrótce pójdzie na śmietnisko. Chwilkę pomilczeli. Guarini się przeszedł po pokoju z rękami w tył założonymi. – Księcia Lichtensteina trochę przysposobiłem i ja, i królowa – rzekł – ale powoli idzie, oględnie i w ogóle z tą całą kampanią naszą śpieszyć nie można. Dajmy czas królowi, mnie, okolicznościom, aby naszego pana przysposobiły. Dotąd Sułkowski u niego pierwszym. Sułkowski wszystkim... Wy pamięć ojca macie za sobą; starajcie się mieć coś więcej... Zamilkł o. Guarini. – Piano, piano, pianissimo! – szeptał. – Do naszego pana trzeba umieć mówić, umieć trafić. Al canto si conosce l’uccello, ed a parlar il cervello (Ze śpiewu poznać ptaka, a z mowy mózgownicę). I uśmiechał się poczciwy Padre, a ze lubił włoskie ludowe pogadanki, dodał: – Duro con duro non fan mai muro (Twardy z twardym muru nie zlepi). Sułkowski bywa duro, waćpan powinieneś być mięciuchny i giętki, Ma piano, piano! Tu zbliżywszy się, do ucha począł coś szeptać żywo i ruchami rąk sobie dopomagając, potem na zegar spojrzawszy, chwycił za kapelusz i wyniósł się pośpiesznie. Z drugiej strony już pukano. Żółta, pokrzywiona twarz Hennicke pokazała się ostrożnie we drzwiach na pół odemkniętych i cały radca wszedł za nią. Pod pachą dźwigał masę papierów; najprzód zmierzył okiem Brühla, jakby z twarzy się dobadywał termometru humoru. – Ekscelencjo – rzekł – najprzód powinszowania moje. – Najprzód interesa – przerwał minister. – Pieniędzy potrzebujemy, pieniędzy i zawsze pieniędzy dla dworu, dla spraw w Polsce, dla króla, dla mnie, dla ciebie, nie licząc Sułkowskiego... Hennicke – pieniędzy! Zaciął usta eks-lokaj. – Piszczą, łajdaki – odezwał się – szlachta się zżyma, miasteczka burzą, odwołują się do przywilejów, do immunitates, do uchwał. – Kto? – zapytał Brühl. – Prawie wszyscy. – Ale któż ich prowadzi? Któż najgłośniej gada? – Jest ich dosyć. – Trzech lub czterech... posłać szwajcarów, niech wezmą i do Pleissenburga... Tam rozum przychodzi: reszta będzie siedzieć cicho. – Ale kogo wybrać? – spytał Hennicke. – Zwątpiłbym o tobie, gdybyś tego nie rozumiał. Za wysoko nie sięgaj, żeby którego z sułkowszczyków nie zaczepić. Za nisko nie bierz. bo to się nie zdało na nic. Człowieka, co ma stosunki na dworze, nie ruszaj; ale pokaźnych parę... – A racja? – spytał eks-lokaj. Brühl się rozśmiał. – Czy ja ci potrzebuję rację dyktować? Słowo głośno wyrzeczone, obraza majestatu; rozumiesz lub... głupiś... Hennicke. – Rozumiem – rzekł Hennicke i westchnął. Brühl się zaczął przechadzać żywo. – Nie wiem, czy Globiga dziś zobaczę; trzeba, żebyś mu powiedział ode mnie, że moich rozkazów nie spełniają. Na ostatnim polowaniu o włos mały nie podano petycji królowi... Szlachcic się zaczaił w krzaku. Na kilka godzin wprzódy przed polowaniem, przejażdżką, wyjściem drogi powinny byś oczyszczone, postawione warty: żywej duszy nie można się dać docisnąć... Kto wie, w jakim zamiarze... – Ja, Ekscelencjo, wszystkiego sam dopilnować nie mogę... a Loss, a Stammer, a Globig, a inni, co robią? – Hennicke powinien mieć rozum za wszystkich, jeśli za nich chce mieć łaski. Znowu rozmowa w poufały szept się zmieniła, ale ten trwał niedługo. Brühl ziewał znużony. Hennicke zrozumiał to i wysunął się. Przyniesiono czekoladę. Połknął ją z kilku biszkoptami prędko Brühl, wody się napił i dzwonił już na swojego mistrza garderoby. W pokoju do ubierania było wszystko gotowym, tak że ranny strój niewiele czasu kosztował. Porte-chaise stała u ganku z hajdukami. Była godzina dziewiąta prawie, gdy minister kazał się wieźć do mieszkania posła austriackiego, księcia Wacława Lichtensteina. Poselstwo naówczas zajmowało jeden z domów w Starym Rynku; podróż więc długą nie była. O tej godzinie zwykle Brühl bywał już u króla, tego ranku korzystał ze swobody, jaką mu dawał ślub wczorajszy, aby odwiedzić księcia Lichtensteina. Gdy oznajmiono o Brühlu, książę sam wyszedł naprzeciw niego do sali. Minister nie zapominał o tym, że dziś dla całego świata powinien mieć twarz najszczęśliwszego w świecie człowieka. Chociaż nieco znużenie na niej widać było, promieniała doskonale przybraną radością i swobodą. Książę Lichtenstein, w całym znaczeniu wyrazu pan i dworak jednego z najstarożytniejszych w Europie domów panujących, miał fizjognomię do swej roli wybornie stworzoną. Słuszny, piękny, rysów szlachetnych, postawy pańskiej, grzeczny, miły, W oczach miał połyski rozumu i przebiegłości dyplomatycznej. Jakkolwiek Brühl niedawno małym był szlachetką, dziś pierwszy minister spokrewnionego z austriackim domem państwa, mąż hrabianki Kolowrath, stał prawie z Lichtensteinem na równi. Miał jednak takt nie okazywać tego po sobie i z grzecznością tylko, ale z uszanowaniem przywitał posła. Wymieniwszy słów kilka, wyszli do gabinetu. Książę podał mu krzesło i posadził go naprzeciw siebie. – Wracam – rzekł – do wczoraj tak nieszczęśliwie przerwanej rozmowy. Mój drogi panie Henryku, zapewniam was, możecie się wszystkiego dobrego spodziewać od mojego dworu: tytułu, majątku, protekcji, opieki w każdym razie, ale musimy z sobą iść ręka w rękę... rozumiecie mnie? Brühl podał rękę natychmiast. – Musimy iść ręka w rękę – rzekł – tak jest; ale rąk naszych nikt nie powinien widzieć... najgłębsza tajemnica: inaczej wszystko to pryśnie jutro. Padnę ja, a ze mną ten, co wam jeden służy tu wiernie. – Czyż wątpicie? – zapytał książę. – Moje słowo waży jak cesarskie... – Pierwszego mi starczy – podchwycił Brühl. – Jestże to prawdą, możeż to być, ażeby Sułkowski miał jakieś myśli i plany na przyszłość? – spytał książę. – To nie ulega wątpliwości. – Ale nic określonego. – A! – zawołał Brühl. – Określonego tak dalece, iż wiem, że się tyczy zajęcia Czech... Plan jest osnuty nie w myśli, ale na papierze... – Wyście go widzieli?! Brühl się uśmiechnął tylko. – Moglibyście go mieć? – dodał nagląco książę Lichtenstein. Uśmiech ministra stał się jeszcze wyrazistszym. Książę pochylił się doń i pochwycił go za obiedwie ręce. – Jeśli mi dacie ten plan na piśmie, jeśli mi go dacie... Zawahał się nieco. – To tak, jakbym głowę moją dał w ręce księciu – odparł cicho Brühl. – Ale spodziewam się, że moglibyście i ją mi powierzyć – przerwał Lichtenstein. – Bez wątpienia – mówił dalej minister – lecz gdy plan będzie w rękach waszych, naówczas nie ma innej alternatywy: jeden z nas paść musi. Wiecie, książę, jak król jest do niego przywiązany... Lichtenstein porwał się z siedzenia. – Ale my mamy królową, my mamy o. Guariniego, my mamy was i o. Voglera, i Faustynę! – zawołał szybko. Brühl się uśmiechnął. – Sułkowski ma słabość i serce królewskie. – Prawda, że ludzie słabi bywają uparci – odezwał się książę – lecz na słabych zawsze, powolnie i zręcznie działając, wpłynąć można. Nigdy nagle, bo ich słabość, którą czują sami, rodzi upór: należy ich tak brać, aby nie wiedzieli, że są wzięci, aby sądzili; że działają przez się sami. Od czegóż poczciwy o. Guarini! – Sułkowski jest towarzyszem młodości króla, jest jego powiernikiem w tych sprawach, w których król nie zwierza się nikomu. – Nie przeczę, że robota trudna; nie uznaję jej jednak niepodobną... – odparł Lichtenstein. – Ale ten plan? Na Boga! Widzieliście go? Czytaliście go?! Niecierpliwą tę natarczywość księcia powstrzymał Brühl zimną twarzą i postawą. – Pozwolisz, książę, abyśmy mówili najprzód o warunkach. – Z największą chęcią. – Ubolewam nad tym, bo cenię Sułkowskiego z innych względów – mówił minister. – Jest przywiązany do króla, jest mu wierny; zdaje mu się, że Saksonią uczyni potężną – ale jeżeli wpływ jego się zwiększy, ambicja może na niebezpieczne poprowadzić drogi. Sułkowski świętej naszej królowej ocenić nie umie. Sułkowski nie dosyć szanuje duchowieństwo... – A! Mój Brühlu kochany – przerwał Lichtenstein. – Ja go znam jak wy, a może lepiej, bo się przede mną nie maskuje, znam go, gdy był z królem w Wiedniu. – Sulkowskiego obalić potrzeba – rzekł Brühl stanowczo. – Więcej nie żądam nic, ale tego dla dobra króla i państwa wymagać muszę. Naówczas ja się potrafię utrzymać sam, a we mnie mieć będziecie najwierniejszego sługę cesarskiego domu. – Ale ten plan? Ten plan? – powtarzał Lichtenstein. – Daj mi go, na wszystko się zgadzam. Brühl jakby od niechcenia rękę prawą założył za suknię, szukając bocznej kieszeni; na ten znak książę drgnął, przysunął się, ręce obie podniósł. W białych palcach powoli Brühl podniósł do góry papier, trzymając go przed oczyma księcia. W chwili gdy z ręki jego miał on się przenieść już do ambasadora, zapukano do drzwi; kamerdyner oznajmił: – Hrabia Sułkowski! W mgnieniu oka papier znikł w kieszeni, a Brühl, rozparty, zażywał tabakę z małej emaliowanej tabakiereczki, którą już dobył z kamizelki. Sułkowski, stojąc w progu, mierzył oczyma Lichtensteina i Brühla. Z większą ciekawością niż na posła zwracał oczy na swego towarzysza, który się pochylił i z uśmiechem doń dłoń wyciągał. – Otóż to ranny ptaszek! Od młodej żony nazajutrz po ślubie już biega po ambasadorach. Sądziłem – mówił Sułkowski – żeście jeszcze u nóg swej pani. – Obowiązki przede wszystkim – odparł. – Powiedziano mi, że książę wyjeżdża do Wiednia, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby mu nie złożyć mojego uszanowania. – Książę wyjeżdża do Wiednia? – zapytał zdumiony Sułkowski, zabierając pierwsze miejsce na kanapie. – Nic o tym nie wiem. Lichtenstein zdawał się nieco zakłopotany. – Nie wiem jeszcze, może... może – wyjąknął po chwili. – Wczoraj coś podobnego powiedziałem na dworze i widzę, że Brühl, który wie wszystko, wie już i o tym dzisiaj. Zaśmiał się, Sułkowski ramionami ruszył. – Więc to niepewna jeszcze... – Nie wiem, ale być może – rzucając znaczące wejrzenie na Brühla, rzekł Lichtenstein. – Czekam na pewne depesze. Jeśli je otrzymam, choć mi żal Drezno opuszczać, pojadę. Rozmowa zwróciła się ku plotkom miejskim. Kategoria:Brühl